


What Happens Next?

by Tigger_14



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Set during Step Up: All In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger_14/pseuds/Tigger_14
Summary: Camille walked in on Moose kissing another girl. What will happen next?





	What Happens Next?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m totally obsessed with Moose. He’s just great and I love him and Camille together. If they make a new step up movie then I really hope that Moose will be the main character and his and Camille’s relationship will be the main relationship. Whether you call them Moosille or Coose, they are a great couple. I don’t own these characters or step up, sadly, but enjoy this one shot.

I just danced around this restaurant and it was amazing, until I looked up and saw Camille standing there on the steps. Why did that girl have to kiss me? I didn’t know she was going to do that. I shouldn’t have let it happen and now I’ve been walking around Vegas for the past two hours texting and calling Camille every 5 minutes to try and find her and explain what happened. I can’t stop thinking about how I screwed up and what if she’ll never forgive me for this and I lose her forever? I can’t lose her, I can’t function right without her. I call her again, but get her voicemail and decide to leave another message.

“Camille, it’s me again. Please answer your phone. Please talk to me. It was a giant mistake and I didn’t know that was going to happen. I definitely didn’t mean for you to see it. I’m sorry. Please tell me where you are. I’m sor-“ _BEEP_

The message cut off before I could finish my sentence. I tremendously screwed things up. I need to go back to the hotel, I’m never going to find her walking all over Vegas. I turn on my heel and walk back to the hotel. Twenty minutes later and I’m at the hotel room talking to everyone, trying to figure out what to do next.

“So, I heard about what happened with you and Camille, Moose. I’m sorry that happened.” Says Andie as she sits across from me. I flop on the couch with a heavy sigh. “I know. I didn’t know that girl was going to do that. I can’t believe I’m even in this situation. What am I gonna do?” I say all this as I’m looking at Andie with what I’m sure is a pretty pathetic look on my face, but at this point I don’t even care.

Andie looks at me with a sorry look on her face that quickly turns confident. “I’m sure she’ll forgive you, Moose. It was a mistake and it was innocent fun. I’m sure she doesn’t know that, but I’m sure she’ll forgive you and you too will be happy together.”

“I know. I just, I shouldn’t be here guys.” I say as I stand up and look from Andie to everyone around the room. All of my dance and crew members, my friends, my family. “It’s been great dancing with you guys and I love every minute of it, but I need to find Camille and make things right with her, I love her and I can’t lose her.”

Sean stands up and looks at me, “You can’t just leave us. We need you, we have a big battle tomorrow. Can’t this wait?” Andie hits him on the arm, “No. It can’t.” She says to him. She turns and looks at Moose. “If you need to leave and go to Camille then do it. Do what you have to do. It’s okay with us.” Andie looks around as she says this and I do too and we see all of the other members nod and say a chorus of yes’s.

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate this. I’m sorry I can’t be here for you tomorrow.”

“It’s okay.” Says Andie. “Go get your girl back.”

With that, I smile and run upstairs to pack my bag and head to LA to find the love of my life.

\---------

I arrive at my and Camille’s apartment and walk through the door. “Camille!” I yell, but there is no answer. I through my bag on the floor and walk into the living room, but I don’t see her. I walk into the bedroom, still no sign of her. I look in the kitchen, no Camille in there. I take out my phone to see if there are any missed messages or calls, there are none. She hasn’t tried to reach me. I open my phone and go to call her. It rings and rings until finally, it goes to voice mail. I wait for the beep and leave a message.

“Camille, please answer. I’m home waiting for you. Where are you? We really need to talk. Please. I love you.” With that I hang up the phone and sit on the couch. I drop the phone on the coffee table and just stare at it for a moment, waiting for something to happen. As I sit there, I think of all of the times that Camille and I have spent together and wondering what I’m going to do if she doesn’t forgive me. _Don’t think like that._ I tell myself as I stretch out on the couch. _She has to forgive me, she just has to._ That is the last thought I have before I fall asleep with my phone sitting on the table next to me, waiting for Camille to call back.

_BOOM!_ The door slams open and I am wide awake in an instant and up on my feet wondering what the hell is going on. I see Camille standing in the hall looking at me with a look that she has never given me before, a look that I’m not supposed to get. I can tell that she is angry, beyond angry. Most of all though, I see the hurt that is written all over her face and I can’t help but feeling like the biggest asshole in the world for what I’ve done to put that hurt there.

“Camille…” I whisper. Then louder, “You’re home. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” I stop talking, waiting for her to respond, but she’s still looking at me with that same look that I’m not supposed to get. The silence lasts for a few more seconds when she finally speaks.

“You shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have looked for me. Why are you here? To get your things and go?” She says it with so much venom in her voice it shakes me to the core.

“You should leave. Go back to Vegas and leave me alone. As far as I’m concerned, our life together is over.” She folds her arms and looks me straight in the eye and I can’t believe that she is saying this.

“What do you mean our life together is over? No, it can’t be over. I don’t want it to be over.”

“That’s the thing, Moose.” She starts moving closer to me so that we’re standing a foot from each other and there’s nothing but air in between us. “You don’t always get what you want. You can’t be a dancer and do shows and kiss all the girls and then come home to me like nothing happened and expect me to just be okay with it. I’m not okay with it and I want you out. We’re done.” She looks me straight in the eye and I can tell that she is serious as she says this, but she can’t be! Not now, not after everything.

 “Please Camille. We can’t be over. You don’t mean that. I don’t want to kiss other girls and you know I’d give up dancing for you, you know that.” I drop to my knees and try to wrap my arms around her waist, but she steps back, out of my reach. I look up at her with pleading eyes. “Please Camille.” I plead up at her.

“We’re done Moose. It’s over.” With that statement, she turns on her heel and walks out of the door of our apartment, and out of my life. She doesn’t look back at me once.

\------ 

_“NO!”_ I jump up out of my sleep startled by what I just dreamt and sit on the edge of the couch with my head in my hands, breathing heavily, and sweat dripping down my face. I’m trying to convince myself that it was just a dream when I hear the bedroom door open. I’m too shaken from that awful dream so I don’t look up when a figure comes over, sits next to me and wraps and arm around my shoulder.

“Moose, are you okay? I heard you shout.” That sweet, sweet voice. It’s Camille and she doesn’t sound angry with me at all, just concerned. I look up at her and stare into her beautiful eyes with my tear filled ones. Her face is kind of puffy and it looks like she’s been wiping at it and crying. “Moose, what happened?” She says again.

I take in a deep breath, shaky breath and start talking. I tell her that I looked for her after she left the restaurant and that I came home looking for her and then the dream. I tell her that she came home and told me that she didn’t want me, that I couldn’t have I wanted when I said that I didn’t want us to be over. I told her that I begged her not to leave and begged her not to end things with me, but she did anyway and then she left. I told her that she left and didn’t look back.

“I am so sorry Camille, I never meant for any of this to happen. I’m sorry. I don’t want to dance if it means losing you. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“Moose, I would never ask you to stop dancing for me. I’m not that kind of girl and you know that. When I saw you dancing at that restaurant tonight I was amazed by you. You were amazing dancing around up there. When I saw her kiss you, I wasn’t just jealous of her, I was also jealous of you. You fit in so well there, Moose, you belonged there and I, just, didn’t. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough and I’m sorry that I just left you like that.”

I look at her face and I see that she looks sad, like maybe she thinks she doesn’t belong with me. “Camille, I love dancing, but I love you more. I love this apartment we have and my job as an engineer. You had every right to leave, I know that was not a good situation to be in. Camille, don’t ever think you don’t belong, because you do. You belong with me and I belong with you and we belong together. You are an amazing dancer too. You’re my dance partner Camille, my dance partner for life. I love you and I would never want to be with anyone but you. I didn’t know that was going to happen at the restaurant, but you have to believe me, you belong with me, wherever I am, we’re in this together. I promise.” By the time I finish talking she’s got tears running down both cheeks, but I know that they’re happy tears because she’s also got a smile on her face.

I take her into my arms and hold onto her so tight. This girl, no, this woman, is everything to me, she’s the reason I do everything I do. She sees me as such a great person and that makes me want to be that person. I get up from the couch and pull her up with me. I slowly lift my hands to each side of her face and wipe the tears away.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I love you more than anything.” Then I kiss her on the lips. It’s a slow kiss, but so full of passion. We break apart and she looks me in the eye, “I love you too, Moose.”

When she looks at me like that and says those words, I know we’ll be okay and I know we’ll be happy together. We’re Cam and Moose, best friends, lovers, and we’re perfect together. I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom where we sleep cuddled up together, with no worries of dancing, girls, or anything. It’s just us, together, perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago, in January 2016 and posted it to Fanfic.net and decided to post it here now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
